


That one night

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Resident Evil Oneshots [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2003, Leon S Kennedy has established himself as a government agent and just moved to a new place in Washington. <br/>Chris Redfield is about to bring down Umbrella once and for all, but can't leave without thanking Leon in person for helping his sister so many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one night

**Author's Note:**

> This ties into my I'm not in love-universe, but can be read on its own. (It's referenced in Ch 17 so there you go)

Leon stumbled out of the shower, towel barely clinging to his hips as he rushed to answer his ringing phone in time.

 

“Y-yeah?”, he stammered as he dropped his towel. He put the phone between his shoulder and ear, keeping it in place like that. Leaning down to pick up the towel was awkward, and he was glad people couldn’t see through phones. Yet.

 

“Is this Leon Kennedy?” He’d never heard that voice before and only now did he realize how late it was. He’d just come home from a mission he had had to rush off to and was still on a whole other time zone. Who would be calling him at this time?

 

“Yup that’s me. I’m sorry, who is this?” he asked as he finally managed to properly wrap his towel around him. The phone was back in his hand now as he walked through his new apartment towards the fridge. It was nice, and he liked it here in Washington. He had never expected to be able to afford a big place like this, but being a government agent apparently paid really well.

 

“Ah, sorry, it’s Chris. Redfield. Claire’s brother.”

 

“Oh, uhm, hey…” The bottle of water he had intended to get from the fridge was forgotten now.

 

He had never met the man, had only recently relayed some information about Claire’s whereabouts, who had gotten herself in trouble looking for her brother. Leon was a little pissed at him, to be honest. He cared for Claire and didn’t like that Chris would keep her in the dark like this, making her search for him, putting her into danger because of it.

 

“Is she all right, did you find her?”, he asked.

 

“Yeah that’s why I called, she gave me your number. It was pretty messed up but we got out okay… Umbrella and their weird contraptions…” He heard Chris chuckle a little awkwardly on the other end.

 

“Tell me about it… Thanks for letting me know.”

 

“Uhm, that’s not all…”, there was silence on Chris’ end for a moment, and it sounded like he took a deep breath, like he was preparing himself for something. “I’m in Washington for a little while. I would like to… thank you in person. If you have time like… right now?”

 

“Er…”, it was a little sudden but there wasn’t really anything speaking against it. He had to admit he was a little curious about Chris. “Yeah why not, that’d be nice.”

 

“I uh… am actually here already, but I didn’t want to just show up without calling first”, Chris laughed awkwardly again and Leon couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Let me just put on pants real quick, and I’ll open the door.”

 

He hung up, hurrying to dry himself off somewhat and quickly slipping into some sweatpants. Shirt in hand he walked to the door and opened it.

 

The first thing he noticed was that Chris was tall. Taller than him, anyway. He didn’t resemble Claire too much, had brown hair instead of red and the next thing he noticed, _really_ noticed, were his arms. Chris was just wearing a simple white shirt, which seemed to be a little too tight and showed off his muscles. Leon couldn’t help but stare.

 

Claire’s brother was _attractive_ as hell.

 

_Focus, Leon_.

 

Chris smiled an awkward smile and held up a case of beer.

 

“I… brought beer”, he said a little lamely.

 

“I can see that, come on in.”

 

As Chris walked inside the apartment he couldn’t take his eyes off of Leon’s chest, making him realize that he still hadn’t gotten around to put on his own shirt. He quickly remedied that, trying to hide his blush as he did so.   

 

“Did you just move in?”, Chris asked, referencing the still closed boxes strewn all over the place. At least the couch was relatively free. Nevertheless Chris was just standing in the middle of the living room. He looked a little like awkward standing there, like he still wasn’t used to the size of his own body.

 

“Yeah, sorry, it’s still a little messy”, he gestured towards the couch. “Please, sit.”

 

Chris looked relief as he sat down and Leon joined him, accepted the bottle of beer handed to him.

 

“To you”, Chris said. “Thanks for always helping the Redfields.”

 

“Oh please.” Leon grinned before taking his first sip. “All I did was pass on an Email.”

 

“Still, without you I wouldn’t have known, and she might be dead now.”

 

“Oh she would have found a way”, he replied. “She’s tough.”

 

“I know…” Chris leaned back, sighing. He seemed a little more relaxed now. Had he been nervous about meeting him? The thought was kind of cute.

 

“You should trust her more. She was in Raccoon City only because she was looking for you.”

 

“Yeah…” Chris ran a hand through his hair, messing it up completely. “I haven’t been the best brother, but I was just trying to protect her.”

 

“That… kind of had the opposite effect.”

 

Leon hadn’t had alcohol in a while, the strict training and regulations of the agency he now worked for preventing him from it. It resulted in him getting tipsy pretty quickly and made him stare openly at Chris, scan his strong jawline and a sudden thought of him pressing kisses all along it popped up in his head. He tried to get rid of it quickly, as it was making him blush. Again.

He hated that about him.

 

“Yeah fuck…”, Chris thankfully didn’t seem to notice Leon’s staring. “But I have to keep it going for a little while longer. We’re going after Umbrella. Day after tomorrow.”

 

“What? Who is ‘we’?”

 

“Jill and I.”

 

“Just the two of you?”, he leaned forward slightly. “That’s crazy.”

 

“We got a better chance of not being detected this way. And I don’t want to drag more people into this, it might go wrong...”, Chris smiled weakly. It didn’t seem like he was very convinced that they had a chance.

 

“I could talk to my agency… maybe you could join, too, fight Umbrella that way?”

 

“No…”, Chris drained the rest of his bottle, started immediately on the next. “We can’t hide behind regulations, we need to do this until it’s done, no one can get in the way.”

 

“I… I think I understand.” Leon took another beer as well. They were going through this quickly and he wondered if Chris was affected by this as well. He did have more body mass… A very good looking body mass. “That’ll mean you’ll be off the grid soon, huh? And you chose to come here?”

 

Chris grinned down at him, at the way he did it made Leon’s heart beat faster.

 

_He’s Claire’s brother, stop it. You don’t even know if he likes guys._

 

“I have to admit I was a little curious”, Chris said. “Claire raved about you… You and your perfect hair. I have to say she didn’t exaggerate.”

 

The blush in Leon’s cheeks only got more intense. He didn’t see himself as anything special, and couldn’t handle compliments very well. He remained silent, simply taking another sip of beer.

 

“And also…”, Chris ended the silence that had settled. “You’re one of the few who know what it’s like… The… the horror, all that Umbrella and zombie shit.”

 

“That I do…”

 

They just looked at each other for a while. Leon didn’t feel as uncomfortable anymore. Just knowing that they had been through the same thing, that they could understand each other, was enough. He already felt like he could trust Chris, and relax around him.

 

Eventually they both broke into a smile, the eye contact had gotten a little awkward and Leon lamely fake-punched Chris’ shoulder. The other man followed the movement with his eyes.

 

“Er… sorry, that was weird”, Leon said, blushing again. Why his brain had thought that had been a good idea was a mystery to him.

 

“No it’s just…”, now it was Chris’ turn to blush a little. It was a good look on him, Leon had to admit. “Haven’t really had a lot of… touch ever since that Umbrella shit went down.”

 

“Hm, yeah I know what you mean. Everything’s been sort of crazy. Haven’t had a date since, either…”

 

“So no…”, Chris hesitated, and he didn’t look at Leon. “Girl...friend?”

 

“No.” Leon was grinning so hard it almost hurt. He saw right through Chris’ lame attempt at trying to figure out his sexuality. “No boyfriend, either.”

 

“Well, I didn’t, I mean…”

 

“Oh shut up you totally tried to find out, it was such a bad attempt, man.” Leon couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Yeah you’re right.” Chris joined in the laughter, and when Leon had wiped the tears from his eyes he noticed they were suddenly a lot closer together than they had been. “It was stupid I should have just asked.”

 

“Really should have…”

 

Leon was really bad at these things, but here they were again with the staring at each other. This meant Chris liked guys, right? Did he… like Leon? He couldn’t deny the overwhelming urge he had to kiss him… possibly all over… all over those muscles. His shirt didn’t really leave much to the imagination but all it did was make Leon want to rip it off more. His ears started to burn up at the images in his head.

 

The mess of thoughts in his head were suddenly silenced when Chris abruptly leaned in to press their lips together. Leon couldn’t process it for a moment, and didn’t manage to return the kiss. His head was just filled with the sensation of how soft his lips were, how warm. A second later it was gone, Chris had leaned back again.

 

“Sorry, shit, I totally read this wrong, I didn’t-”

 

“Fuck no, kiss me”, Leon interrupted, pulling Chris close by his neck to kiss him roughly.

 

Oh this felt amazing.

 

The time he didn’t have anyone just made this all the better for it. The heat of their bodies mixed, every touch of Chris’ hands on his arms set his skin there on fire. He quickly parted his lips and Chris followed his lead, letting their tongues meet. Chris tasted like beer, and it was the greatest thing Leon had tasted in forever, making him sigh into the kiss.

 

“Ow”, Leon flinched back after Chris had suddenly bit down on his lower lip.

 

“Sorry… too much?” He was grinning sheepishly, the cocky little shit, Leon thought.

 

“Just… unexpected. Do it again.”

 

Chris didn’t hesitate to lean back in, almost smashing their lips together. The second bite didn’t come as a surprise and Leon found himself moaning at it. Suddenly he felt himself being pushed down onto the couch and he followed without complaint. He slipped his legs on either side of Chris, wrapping them around his waist to pull him down with him.

The other man now moaned against Leon, making him grin. He liked that he could have that effect on someone, even if it made him blush. That was just something he couldn’t control.

 

“I like the way you blush”, Chris whispered into Leon’s ear. He shuddered at those words, and at the kisses the other man trailed along his jaw, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before working his way down his neck. He found the crook of it, and started to suck.

 

“Oh god…”, Leon moaned, snapping his hips up to get some sort of friction through his sweatpants. He was already hard. This was driving him crazy. The good kind of crazy.

 

Suddenly Chris leaned back, making Leon gasp at the loss of heat and wet mouth on his neck. But he just slipped out of his shirt and he found himself not minding the loss that much after all. He reached up, letting his hands wander all over Chris’ chest, tracing his abs, absolutely fascinated by the picture he presented.

 

“Your turn”, Chris said after a while, grinning down at him. When Leon didn’t move he took the initiative, rolling up the white shirt until he needed to help to get out of it. Chris chuckled at Leon’s messy hair and proceeded to grasp it sharply, tugging on it once. Leon moaned at the sensation and Chris kept his grip as he leaned down to trace kisses over his chest.

 

Leon started to mumble incoherently, mostly ‘oh god’s and ‘yes’s, his chest rising and falling quickly. He felt Chris chuckle against his chest but it felt nice.

 

“You have to unwrap if you want me to keep going”, Chris said and he looked up at him, chin resting against his chest.

 

Reluctantly Leon let go, letting his legs rest on either side of the other man again. But Chris immediately resumed his trail of kisses, moving lower and lower, until he reached his hip. Once more he started to suck there, and it felt even better than on his neck, sending sparks all through his body.

 

“Ah, Chris”, Leon gasped. “You gotta… fuck me.”

 

Chris exhaled sharply against his skin, the hot breath making him shudder.

 

“Condom?”, he simply asked.

 

“D-drawer… bedroom”, Leon barely managed.

 

“Shall we move it there?”, Chris was still looking up at him, and the view sent what felt like the remaining blood in his system down into his cock. Leon could only nod frantically.

 

Wordlessly Chris guided his legs around his waist once more, and Leon quickly caught on, wrapping them around it. Chris slipped his arms beneath his back, lifting him up in one smooth motion. As he settled into the position Leon could now feel the other man’s erection against his own.

They kissed all the way to the bedroom, stumbling against boxes, messing up the kiss but none of them cared. Leon could hardly feel it when Chris steered him into the doorframe, resulting in a loud thump and laughter from both of them.

 

“Sorry”, Chris mumbled between kisses.

 

“‘s okay”, Leon gasped. “Neck again.”

 

Chris obeyed, letting his teeth scratch over the soft skin on his neck and Leon shuddered.

 

But _finally_ they managed to fall down onto the bed and the short moment they had apart from each other they both used to get rid of the rest of their clothes.

 

Chris was _big_. Leon licked his lips at the prospect of what would soon happen and Chris chuckled at the sight.

Ignoring his increasing blush - and he was surprised he still had the blood for it - he scrambled to get a condom and lube out of the drawer next to his bed. Both hadn’t seen much use lately, but they were still there.

He handed both to Chris, who didn’t hesitate in coating his finger with lube, pressing one already against his entrance. Leon gasped at the sensation, but Chris settled between his legs, licking once along his erection, bottom to top. The movement was slow, agonizingly slow, and at the same time he pushed his finger inside Leon. That mix of pleasure and not exactly painful, but uncomfortable sensation made him moan and grasp the sheets around him tightly.

 

“Tell me if it’s too much okay?”, Chris looked up at him again, but Leon couldn’t return it, was too embarrassed with the other man between his legs, doing these things to him. God, it felt good.

 

He shook his head frantically.

 

“Keep… keep going”, he said breathlessly.

 

And that he did. Working on stretching him open, gently, with practiced movements, making him almost doubt it had been long for Chris too. While he simultaneously kept licking along Leon’s cock, along that vein that made him shudder, over the tip which was already leaking precome.

 

Leon felt himself getting stretched further and further and through he was embarrassed, he couldn’t help the moans that were tumbling from his lips, openly, freely.

 

“God, Leon those sounds…”, he heard Chris say. “I need to fuck you _now_.”

 

The loss of Chris’ fingers inside him made him gasp, but he leaned up shortly to pull him up and into another frantic kiss. He couldn’t decide if he was able to speak or not, and he ended up nodding into it, breaking their contact and making the other man chuckle.

He fumbled for the condom that had ended up in the folds of the sheets beside him. He had no idea how, but he managed to open it immediately and he reached down to roll it over Chris.

 

“Fuck me”, he finally said, staring into Chris’ eyes, who only bit his lip in reply to stop himself from moaning and aligned himself with Leon’s entrance.

 

He reached up to clutch at Chris’ shoulders, pulling him closer as he gently pushed into him. Closing his eyes he let his head fall back, moaning against the taller man, who was close again, peppering kisses all over him. Each one, along with his slow thrusts, sent sparks through him. All throughout his body, along his spine and into his fingertips.

 

“Ah, Chris”, he gasped as he thrust particularly deep, hitting that spot inside him that made him see stars. “M-more… faster.”

 

“Only if you look at me.”

 

Chris stopped his movements, and Leon wanted to scream. He was so fucking hard and close to coming and now he just fucking stopped!

He forced himself to open his eyes, to look at Chris who was so close and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips. He was probably completely red by now, but he almost didn’t care. He had to admit the picture Chris presented was worth it.

 

Chris was flushed, a soft sheen of sweat all over him, breathing heavily. And _oh god_ that chest, those abs, Leon couldn’t get enough of it.

 

“See, better like this, huh?”, Chris grinned down at him.

 

“Shut up and fuck me, properly!” Leon pulled Chris down again, kissing him roughly as the other man kept his promise and slammed into him mercilessly.

Soon enough he had to break off the kiss, hadn’t the mental capacity to coordinate it as his body was filled with pleasure. It rolled over him in waves as he gasped and moaned, watching Chris do the same, a slight shudder running through him.

Chris didn’t slow down at all, this was what Leon had craved, and it felt so good he wasn’t able to form a single coherent thought in his head. He could only watch as Chris lifted up his legs to get a better angle and he cursed - hadn’t thought this could have felt better, but here he was. Words tumbled from his lips, words he wasn’t in control over, he just needed more, Chris felt so good inside him.

 

“Ah, Chris… yes-”, Leon gasped as Chris hit that spot that sent a radiating warmth throughout his body - again and again. Pure and utter bliss.

 

“Am close… Leon…”, Chris gasped and Leon merely nodded in reply. He was so close too, so he wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking it without rhythm. That small touch was enough to send him over the edge. He felt the muscles in his stomach contract as he came all over his own and Chris’ chest. His eyes briefly fell shut again as he let his orgasm wash over him, sending a final wave of sparks through him.

 

“C- come on me…”, he said, not sure where he took that kind of bravery from. He blamed his lust filled brain.

 

There it was again, that cocky grin that had made Leon want to be fucked by Chris in the first place. He pulled out of him, and Leon shuddered at the sensation, before quickly rolling off the condom to toss it aside. He’d end up finding it the next day and be all embarrassed again, but at the moment, he couldn’t care less.

 

Leon watched Chris stroke himself, breathing heavily, and it didn’t take long for him too, to find his release all over him, the come mixing with his own. It was almost enough to make him hard again, but biology wasn’t on his side, not yet.

 

“Ah, shit, Leon…”, Chris was spent, just like he was, as he leaned over Leon, supporting himself on his lower arms on each side of his head.

 

“I know what you mean…”, Leon said, grinning as he closed the little bit of distance that was still between them, kissing Chris gently. The kiss was different, not filled with lust, but something else.

 

When Chris finally pulled away, they ended up staring at each other again, in the way they had done before. That way that had made Leon’s heart suddenly beat faster.

 

“Can… can you get me a towel?”, Leon asked, not knowing what else to say. He suddenly felt a little bit of panic rising in his chest.

 

He felt… something between them. But he was going off the grid soon, whatever this was, wouldn’t hold up under that kind of pressure. Maybe he was just reading too much into this. People could get together just for sex, it didn’t have to mean anything.

 

Chris quickly returned from the bathroom, having already wiped himself off, he now did the same for Leon. That touch made Leon blush again, though he knew it was silly after what they had just done.

 

“I’m… kind of exhausted now”, Chris said as he laid down next to Leon, wrapping one arm around his waist to pull him close. “Can I crash here?”

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

Despite his doubts he settled in close to Chris, let his head rest on his chest. It felt too good and he didn’t have the energy to kick him out anyway.

 

“I didn’t… come here for sex you know?”, Chris asked after a few moments of silence.

 

Leon chuckled weakly, his eyes were already closing on their own again. This was really nice, he had missed touch like this.

 

“Even if you did… I don’t care. I wanted it.”

 

“Okay I mean… I just wanted you to know that… I really just wanted to meet you...at first.”

 

“Don’t worry about it”, Leon said. A thought occurred to him. This would be awkward, but they should probably talk about what this meant, if it meant anything. “We should uhm… talk. About this.”

 

“You know that I’ll leave soon. I like you. I think… this could be something”, Chris sighed, his breath tickling the top of Leon’s head. “But it’s really bad timing.”

 

“Yeah, I mean, I knew that. We’ll let this be what it was?”, it was half a question, half a statement. “And be friends?”

 

“That sounds really good. I hope this won’t take too long but I’m not optimistic.”

 

Leon slipped out of Chris’ arm, propped himself up on an elbow so he could properly look at the taller man.

 

“Hey, being friends means you can contact me any time, okay? I want to help, and I’ll do what I can.”

 

“Thank you”, Chris smiled gently. “I might actually take you up on that.”

 

It seemed like he wanted to say more, he opened his mouth just to close it again. Instead he leaned in one final time for a kiss.

 

This one was different. Soft and slow and sweet. It felt like the exact opposite of what they had just discussed.

 

“We should… we should sleep”, Leon stammered, the heat threatening to rise into his cheeks.

 

That they did. It didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep, not after having exhausted themselves like this.

 

When Leon woke up in the morning, the bed was empty.

 

He ignored the aching sensation in his chest.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to stay close to canon, the help Chris references to is the information Leon relayed during Code Veronica.


End file.
